Game On
by Yoru-no-Hime
Summary: Yami est une chasseuse de primes sans vie est déjà complexe,va l'être encore plus a cause d'une foutue ombre,de rêves trop réalistes et d'un désir mêlé à la haine qui vont la pousser à mettre en place un jeu malsain avec une personne aussi folle qu'elle:Peter Pan. "Je déteste perdre et sait me montrer cruelle" "A ce jeu la aucun de nous gagnera" "Je te tuerais!Game on!"
1. Prologue

Hello Sweetie!*va se cacher*

Me revoilà sur le monde merveilleux du fandom Once Upon a Time avec cette fois une fanfiction (ouais une fanfiction et pas un One-Shot !) mais pas sur mon ships préféré Captain Swan, mais sur Peter Pan...Ouais j'aime Peter Pan et ouais j'ai trois mille ans de retard mais j'ai eu une sorte illumination au plein milieu de ma nuit blanche (à croire que je suis vachement plus prolifique quand j'ai des cernes sous les yeux...). Je dois par contre vous prévenir que pour certains cette histoire n'a aucun sens. _Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey._

C'est juste une sorte de délire mélange de pleins de choses que j'aime et étrangement je suis hyper inspiré, j'ai toute la trame scénaristique dans la tête (ce qui est chez moi équivaut à un miracle) et surtout je me suis avancé dans les chapitres*applaudissements*.

Evidemment je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer si ça ne vous plait pas ,donc je poste ce prologue en fait je ne sais même pas si on peut le considérer comme prologue tant c'est sortie tout droit du fin fond de mon imagination débordante. Cependant j'espère qu'il vous plait et vous intriguera pour la suite maintenant je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**WARNING:**J'ai beau demander a chaque Noël d'avoir Peter Pan, le père Noël ne me l'a toujours pas amène (ce qui est bien dommage) donc ce personnage génial appartient **toujours** au génie d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz (même si je n'abandonne pas je veux toujours Peter Pan comme cadeau de Noël!). Cependant, le personnage bipolaire et psychopathe de Yami, appartient à la seule personne au monde capable d'avoir un fou rire pour une décapitation (ceci n'est pas une blague)...moi !

**PS:** Malgré toute l'attention que j'ai apportée lors des différentes relectures de ce chapitre, il se peut toujours qu'il y a quelques erreurs qui se dissimulent et je m'en excuse sincèrement,indiquez-les moi et je les corrigerais le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p><span>Résumé<span> Complet(parce que y'a pas assez de caractères T-T):

Yami est une chasseuse de primes sans vie est déjà complexe,va l'être encore plus a cause d'une foutue ombre,de rêves trop réalistes et d'un désir mêlé à la haine qui vont la pousser à mettre en place un jeu malsain avec une personne aussi folle qu'elle:Peter Pan. "Je déteste perdre et sait me montrer cruelle" "A ce jeu la aucun de nous gagnera" "Je te tuerais!Game on!"

Rated T pour violences,insultes et morts!

* * *

><p><span><em>" A ce jeu la il n'y a pas de gagnant juste des perdants"<em>

J'ouvre les yeux et les referment aussitôt. _Foutue __Lumière__._ Première réaction._ Et merde. _Je peux le sentir,mon cœur bat la chamade et bon dieu que je déteste ça, sentir son cœur battre signifie être vivante et moi je voudrais être une morte.

Je soupirs, essayant de me rappeler en vain, mon rêve surement trop réaliste pour avoir foutu un bordel pas possible à cause de mes frayeur nocturnes ,dans la chambre dans laquelle j'ai posé mes valises la veille: le lit a moitié cassé -je décline toute responsabilité- dont les draps sont fripé voir déchirer par endroit, bon dieu que ça va me coûter cher même si je loge dans un hôtel bas de gamme dont l'odeur est empesté de tabac, la table de nuit a eu le droit aussi à mes frayeurs nocturnes: totalement renversé avec évidemment mon portable chérie dessus. Vie de merde.

Je ramasse mon portable, la lampe dont l'ampoule s'amuse à sauter toutes les 2 secondes je m'en fous royalement, ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est mon seul objet personnel qui a mon plus grand bonheur a survécu a la chute. Enfin quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

Je check mentalement si tout va bien avec mon corps, ma gorge est sèche comme si j'avais trop hurlé ou qu'on m'avait étranglé .Bon dieu j'ai rêvé de me faire violer ? Si c'est le cas, croyez moi le mec va le regrettais...Ouais je veux buter un rêve, oui je suis folle a lier mais dans ce monde foutu c'est bien la seule chose qui me sauvera.

Je me lève, toujours les yeux brumeux, me confortant dans l'idée qu'ils sont décidément trop sensibles et me dirige machinalement vers la salle de bain qui empeste le tabac et la pisse, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ont foutu les anciens occupants et de toute façon je m'en fous.

Je galère à allumer la lampe, les yeux toujours clos et la tête remplies de bruits assourdissants comme si j'avais pris ma première cuite, ce qui n'est pas le cas._ Ou alors je ne suis pas au courant._

Je me regarde dans le miroir à moitie ébloui, _foutu __lumière_. Mes longs cheveux noirs emmêlés, mon visage entouré de sueur âpres une bonne frayeur nocturne,_ ironie quand tu nous tiens_, mes yeux noirs embrumés et mon corps a moitié tremblant et dieu que je hais ça a cause d'un foutu cauchemar de merde. _Normal. Pas d'inquiétude._

Rien de grave...si seulement...si seulement ma gorge n'est pas marquée de signes de strangulations et que la vérité ne m'éclate brutalement au visage ... je me souviens. Je me souviens de ce foutu rêve.

* * *

><p>Voila la fin!*fais la danse du panda* Euuhh,bref j'espère que ça vous a plus,je ne vous demande pas des Reviews car je trouve que ça fait "pathétique" voir hypocrites(c'est subjectif évidemment).Ce qui ne signifie pas que je n'aime pas les reviews c'est ma drogue.<p> 


	2. Run Away

Bonjour,misérables humains!====Totalement Psychopathe

Merci déjà à Melusine78 pour avoir mis mon histoire en favori! ＾_＾

Voila le chapitre 1,je m'excuse d'avance car il est vraiment très court mais c'est voulu car le prochain chapitre est plutôt long. Je préviens toute de suite que ce chapitre a été écrit sous ma drogue: Within Temptation.D'ailleurs j'ai utilisé des morceaux de 2 chansons de Within Temptation mais comme je suis chiante je vous donne pas les titres et vous laisse deviner(je vous le dirais évidemment au prochain chapitre.).Sur ceux je vous laisse et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**WARNING:**J'ai beau demander a chaque Noël d'avoir Peter Pan, le père Noël ne me l'a toujours pas amène (ce qui est bien dommage) donc ce personnage génial appartient **toujours** au génie d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz (même si je n'abandonne pas je veux toujours Peter Pan comme cadeau de Noël!). Cependant, le personnage bipolaire et psychopathe de Yami, appartient à la seule personne au monde capable d'avoir un fou rire pour une décapitation (ceci n'est pas une blague)...moi ! Certaines chansons dont des passages sont utilisés appartient a leurs auteurs malheureusement Doctor Who et les Daleks ne m'appartient pas*va se pendre*

**PS:** Malgré toute l'attention que j'ai apportée lors des différentes relectures de ce chapitre, il se peut toujours qu'il y a quelques erreurs qui se dissimulent et je m'en excuse sincèrement,indiquez-les moi et je les corrigerais le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p><span>Run Away<span>

Courir comme si ma vie en dépend ce qui est au fond le cas et bon dieu que je me hais de ne pas avoir mieux suivie les cours d'EPS, ça me serait bien utile, j'ai beau être agile, mon endurance est limitée._ Ironique pour une personne qui passe son temps à courir_

Bon dieu si c'est un rêve je vais m'acheter directement une place pour l'asile, trop réaliste. _Foutue imagination._

Dans quel monde parallèle j'ai débarqué ? Si seulement il y a des _Daleks_ je me la fermerais, mais non il a fallu que ma foutue imagination débordante me dépose _si gentiment_ sur une île remplie de gamin vêtue comme des minis _Robin __Hood_ et dont la végétation ressemble plus à un labyrinthe qu'autre chose.

Bon dieu que je regrette les _Daleks_ ! Ouais j'aime les _D__aleks_, je suis folle, psychopathe, sociopathe, schizophrène et asocial. Qui voudrait de moi ? Sûrement pas une personne avec un minimum d'esprit._ Donc__ personne._

Des cris se font entendre derrière moi, je ne sais pas si ce sont des animaux ou ces garçons qui sont sûrement sous LSD, mais je m'en fous ce qui compte c'est survivre et buter celui qui a envoyé ces gamins me poursuivre.

Je cours encore et encore, à croire que même dans mes rêves, je passe mon temps à courir, a fuir pour survivre. Ma vie n'est qu'une course effrénée pour gagner une ou deux secondes de repos, bon dieu que je voudrais être un mort.

Je m'arrête brusquement, aucun bruit... Et pourtant je sais que tu es là, je sens ta présence et elle me glace de l'intérieur.

_I fear your __presence, I'm__ frozen inside._

Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni où tu es, mais je sais que tu es là et ta présence néfaste me donne envie de vomir.

Et je te vois. _Marre__ de __se__cacher ?_ Et je regrette aussitôt, cette vue me rend malade à en crever, tu te caches sous une cape verte, jouant a _Arrow_, je vois à peine tes yeux et pourtant je peux y lire de la haine et une pointe de désir et tout ton être me dégoûte.

_It's in your __eyes, what's__ on __your._

Tu t'approches doucement comme si tu ne voulais pas m'effrayer, ce qui est le cas, mon corps est totalement paralysé, à ta merci et tu souris, mon cœur se fissure et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur, ton sourire me glace de l'intérieur, moi qui suis forte, tu viens d'anéantir en une seconde, tous les murs que j'ai érigés._ C'est pas bon, Yami, c'est pas bon…_

Tu t'approches encore plus et je suis partagé entre l'idée de te buter et de fuir ou de me jeter sur toi, mais je n'ai aucune option, je n'arrive pas à bouger, tes yeux verts dans les miens me rendent accro._ J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour les yeux verts._

Bon dieu, je frissonne, ta main passant sous ma joue, c'est doux et je pourrais en devenir accro, mais je ne dois pas, je ne peux pas et ta main joue avec mes cheveux et je me bats contre mes démons pour ne pas me jeter sur toi._ Et te buter après._

Ce moment de béatitude s'éternise. _Bon dieu que je suis niaise._ Mais la réalité me rattrape je vois tes yeux devenir couleur cendre et je peux lire en eux toute ta haine, j'ai peur et ta main se serre autour de mon cou, ton sourire digne de Cheshire s'agrandit au fur à mesure que tu resserres ton emprise sur moi. Et j'ai mal.

_I fear your smile and the promise inside._

Tout à coup quelque chose éclate entre nous, quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire me sépare de toi, quelque chose qui t'empêche de t'approcher, qui me protège .Est ce de ma faute ?

Je lis la haine de plus en plus profonde dans tes yeux devenus ébènes et tu me dégoûtes.

Je tombe, plus dur sera la chute en priant pour que la réalité me reviennes, je te vois, tes yeux me hante et je tombe toujours plus bas et j'oublie...

Je me souviens, c'est aussi brutal que douloureux formant un sentiment nouveau en moi et j'ai mal et j'ai peur.

Je ris et je ris, folle comme je suis, j'ai peur d'un rêve, moi l'une des plus grandes psychopathes que ce monde n'est jamais porté, j'ai peur d'un foutu rêve un peu trop réaliste.

Et pourtant je sens ta présence qui me glace de l'intérieur et tes yeux émeraude réveillent en moi des sentiments contradictoires. J'éclate le miroir, ma main est en sang, mais je m'en fous. Je me haïs moi-même, car j'ai failli succombée à toi, j'ai été faible et je me dégoûte.

_I'm weak._

Je hais la partie de moi qui se languit de toi. _Foutue __Schizophrénie_.

Tout mon corps te répugne et pourtant je ressens le foutu besoin de te revoir, un foutu désir. Le foutu désir que tu sois réel. Mais ne l'est tu pas ?

Une seule fois, une seule putain de fois qu'on se voit et mon âme est déjà divisée._ Que m'a tu fais ? Tu m'as ensorcelé ? Je déteste ça. Je déteste quand plus rien n'est sous mon emprise._

Alors, je prends tout mon bordel personnel et me met à courir, toujours prête, moi contre l'univers entiers.

Ma vie n'est qu'une fuite perpétuelle, une course vaine contre le temps.

Et je fuis ta présence et mes propres sentiments.

_Run_ _Away_.

* * *

><p>Avant qu'on me tue,je tiens a préciser que si vous avez découvert qui est le fameux personnage aux yeux verts,c'est tout a fait normal,ce qui compte c'est que Yami ne le sait pas,ce détail sera intéressant pour la suite donc <em>Don't Worry!<em>


	3. Hysteria

Hello Everyone ! Voilà le chapitre 2, ce chapitre aurait du être posté hier cependant j'ai préféré refaire les relectures du 3 eme chapitre et commencé à écrire le 4 eme chapitre donc je m'excuse sincèrement si vous voulez la suite.

Pour ce chapitre, certains reconnaîtront peut être pour le titre, la chanson de Muse "Hysteria" que je vous conseille d'écouter pendant la première partie du chapitre.

Pour les musiques de Within Temptation du chapitre 1 *roulement de tambour* c'était "In the Middle of the Night" et "A dangerous Mind". Et encore une fois comme je suis chiante on recommence ce jeu totalement inutile avec cette fois 1 seule chanson de Within Temptation et 1 morceau de la chanson Hysteria de Muse.

D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que pour le nom des chapitre, ce sera la plupart du temps des noms de chansons que j'adore ou alors des phrases que je trouve classes.

Bref, je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**WARNING:**J'ai beau demander a chaque Noël d'avoir Peter Pan, le père Noël ne me l'a toujours pas amène (ce qui est bien dommage) donc ce personnage génial appartient **toujours** au génie d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz (même si je n'abandonne pas je veux toujours Peter Pan comme cadeau de Noël!). Cependant, le personnage bipolaire et psychopathe de Yami, appartient à la seule personne au monde capable d'avoir un fou rire pour une décapitation (ceci n'est pas une blague)...moi ! Certaines chansons dont des passages sont utilisés appartient a leurs auteurs et malheureusement Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.*va se pendre*

**PS:** Malgré toute l'attention que j'ai apportée lors des différentes relectures de ce chapitre, il se peut toujours qu'il y a quelques erreurs qui se dissimulent et je m'en excuse sincèrement,indiquez-les moi et je les corrigerais le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p><span>Hysteria<span>

Un sourire se dressa sur mes lèvres,_ enfin_.

L'adrénaline s'écoule dans mes veines telle une drogue envoûtante, la musique, dans mes oreilles "In the middle of the night" de Within Temptation, me donne envie de faire des choses illégales, la musique mon autre drogue renforce la première. J'aime ces deux sensations réunies. Mélange parfait.

J'ai débarqué dans cette ville paumé dont les immeubles vieux de 30 ans menaces de s'effondrer et dont les habitants sont aussi maussade que la pluie qui tombe sur mes cheveux que j'ignore.

Je souris malgré moi en imaginant la tête des responsables de l'hôtel de misère dans lequel je séjournais pas plus tard qu'hier, quand ils verront l'état désastreux de la chambre et évidemment que j'ai omis volontairement de payer. Ils vont sûrement me chercher, mais je ne suis pas naïve, je me suis enregistré sous l'une de mes nombreuses identités volés et si par miracle, un policier me retrouve je le buterais sans hésitation, mais vu le taux d'incapacité de la police, il y a peu de chances que cela arrive.

Je suis sans remords, si quelqu'un m'attaque je réponds aussitôt deux fois plus dangereusement, je ne fais que me défendre après tout. Je tue tous ceux sur mon passage, je n'ai pas de cœur, je suis pourrie jusqu'à la molle, certains s'offusquent, moi je suis folle à lier, la mort est ma drogue et à mon plus grand bonheur mon métier me permet d'assouvir cette envie dévastatrice.

Je suis chasseuse de prime, on m'appelle, on m'annonce le nom de ma future victime et je le bute, c'est aussi simple que ça et bon dieu que j'aime ça. Je suis folle de la foutue sensation d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur un être, c'est grisant.

A peine arrive dans cette ville paumé, j'avais eu le droit à une nouvelle offre que j'ai accepté sans hésitation : tuer un petit dealer de pacotille et obtenir une récompense dont je ne peux divulguer le prix.

Les récompenses ont des prix aléatoire, mais souvent si je le souhaitais je pourrais aller dévaliser les boutiques de luxe, sauf que je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne sombre pas à la tentation.

Je ne suis pas chasseuse de primes pour l'argent, mais pour l'adrénaline et la foutue sensation d'exister que mes missions me procurent. _Oh que je suis un paradoxe, je veux __ê__tre morte, mais en même temps je suis tellement vivante quand je joue à la Parque._

Je dors dans des taudis contrairement aux autres chasseurs de primes, vivant de luxe et de sexe, moi je veux vivre et non survivre en oubliant et se noyant dans la luxure. Croyez-moi j'ai vu des têtes tombées, comme des châteaux de cartes pour la sensation que procure la luxure. La sensation d'exister à travers l'argent. _Tout n'est que mensonge, un stupide écran de fumée._Naïfs comme ils sont.

Je veux vivre, pas survivre tout en étant avide d'adrénaline et de sang et je sais que c'est ce mélange paradoxale qui causera ma perte.

Alors, je profite de la sensation du vent sur ma joue, perché sur un immeuble, plus haute que l'univers entiers, de l'adrénaline parcourant mes veines et mon sourire s'agrandit, ma cible est juste sous mes yeux ébènes.

Aveugle que sa mort est aussi proche préférant se disputer au téléphone avec un autre humain aussi pitoyable que lui. Les humains me désespère, c'est pour ça que je suis asociale c'est tellement plus amusant de vous voir vous hurler dessus pour des problèmes de pacotilles alors que moi je vis, j'ai le droit à la vrai liberté, pas à celle qu'on vous offre et qui vous donne l'illusion de liberté alors que tout n'est que mensonges._ La vraie liberté._

Je suis prête, mon sourire digne de Cheshire, mon Smith&Wesson a la main, mon autre caché dans une des nombreuses poches de ma veste en cuir noir porté au-dessus d'un tee-shirt sombre _Doctor __Who_, j'ai beau ê_t_re une chasseuse de primes, j'ai le droit de regarder des séries tout de même et je suis friande du conte de l'homme fou dans sa boite bleue voyageant dans l'espace et le temps. Moi aussi je suis folle, différemment soit.

Je passe délicatement ma main sur mon arme de prédilection pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien là, dissimulée dans une des poches de mon jean noir.

J'ai de nombreuses armes, toutes différentes les unes des autres dissimulées de façon étonnante comme un cutter dans une de mes bottes compensées ou encore un mini couteau dans la pince coiffant mes longs cheveux ébènes d'un chignon aux mèches rebelles. Et tellement d'autres dont je ne peux vous divulguer l'emplacement.

Je suis polyvalente, pouvant tuer en un seul coup avec n'importe quelle arme et j'en profite après tout je veux vivre, on n'est jamais trop prudent._ Ne jamais faire confiance a quelqu'un._

Mon adrénaline est de plus en plus forte, l'heure est venue de couper le fils de sa vie, je suis la Parque, celle qui le brisera alors je tire sans hésitation et il tombe telle une étoile, redevenant poussières._ One__ shot._

Mon sourire ne me quitte plus... C'est l'heure... Je descends rapidement de mon immeuble agile comme je suis. Je range mon arme à feu, avançant vers le cadavre de l'homme, étoile filante immaculé du si précieux liquide écarlate. Si précieux et pourtant perdu.

Je sors mon arme de prédilection, disons plus traditionnel... Un couteau, un simple couteau dont la lame est aussi tranchante qu'une épée et parée de décorations dorés dont la finesse m'ont fait tombe amoureuse de cette lame.

A ma grande surprise, l'un de mes nombreux surnoms vient de cette lame envoûtante, "Alyss" sous le prétexte que ma lame favorite ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au couteau de la fameuse Alice du jeu Alice Madness Returns, stupide contraction du nom du jeu. J'ai toujours préféré qu'on m'appelle « Killer », ce surnom me colle à la peau.

Mon nom ? Yami, nom tout droit sortie de je ne sais quel bouquin. Je déteste mon nom, préférant me surnommée « Killer ». Cependant, je dois reconnaître que ce nom me ressemble, « Ténèbres », étymologie de mon nom prémonitoire peut être, après tout j'ai succombé au ténèbres depuis fort longtemps.

Je m'approche plus lentement du corps de ma défunte victime voulant graver a jamais ce moment au fin fond de ma mémoire.

J'admire le visage du dealer, son visage défiguré s'imprimant en moi : yeux bruns, cheveux noirs et un visage d'ange. Un ange devenu démon. _Mais est que je peux le juger ?_

Un ange déchu dont l'univers entiers se doit de savoir que je suis la signataire de cette œuvre.

J'admire encore une seconde ma victime._ Pas__ de __chance_._ La roue du destin, t'a fait tomber sur moi._

Et le plus calmement, avec tout mon savoir faire, je lui tranche la tête. Implacable

Je soupire de béatitude, sa tête encore dans ma main, mon couteau imbibé de son sang dans l'autre .C'est triste de se dire qu'un simple couteau peut à ce point défiguré une personne. Oh que c'est triste !_ Ironie quand tu nous tiens._

Cependant, cette tristesse, me procure la sensation d'exister, d'avoir le droit divin de choisir si un homme doit vivre ou mourir devant mes yeux. Je suis le diable, Satan et tous ces mots péjoratifs que vous me lancez à la figure, mais j'aime ma vie, je ne changerais pour rien au monde, car je suis libre par rapport à vous, misérables humains._ J'ai le droit de choisir mon destin._

Je repose sa tête près du corps le plus doucement possible voulant parfaire mon œuvre.

Décapitation, voilà ma signature, je suis le killer et le killer enlève la tête des gens. Peut importe qui ils sont.

Une sonnerie retentit, gâchant mon moment de béatitude, _le fameux t__é__l__é__phone hein__?_

Je ramasse le téléphone le plus calmement alors que je bous de l'intérieur et à la féroce envie d'éclater le téléphone contre le mur le plus proche.

« -Allo ? Bon _Down_ qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu un coup de feu. Crève pas, connard, je veux mon fric alors ramène toi ! ! »

Je souris, un sourire digne de Cheshire, tellement malsain. Oh toi, mon _ch__é__ri_ t'aura pas ton fric de sitôt ! Et j'ai envie de rire.

« -Désolé,_ Sweetheart,_mais ton fric tu peux aller te faire voir. Disons que ton _ami _n'est plus apte à te le rendre. » Mon ton est ironique et j'ai envie de rire telle une hystérique.

« -T'est qui toi ? Qu'à tu fais à mon pote salope ? ! »

« - _Killer_, retient ce nom_, Love__._ Et je te rassure ton pote n'a pas souffert, il a juste légèrement la tête détachée du reste du corps et à ta place _Sweet, _je me tirais une balle dans la tempe le plus rapidement possible car je te retrouverais et je te tuerais…_Goodnight_ _Ch__ér__i_. »

Un coup de feu retentit._ Tellement facile. _Et j'éclate le téléphone contre le mur et je ris, folle comme je suis.

_Because I am the Hysteria._

Et je m'en vais, je ne cours plus je profite de ce moment d'existence et me met à chanter :

_« 'Cause__ I want it now I want it __now. Give__ me your heart and your soul_ »

Oh oui, je veux ton âme.

Je soupire, me regardant pour la millième fois dans le miroir, je ne veux pas y aller, je sens ta présence ou que j'aille et tes yeux verts me hantent. J'ai beau avoir débarqué dans un autre hôtel de misère perdue en plein milieu de la France, ta présence est toujours aussi forte. Moi qui espérer un peu de repos...

Suis-je condamnée à avoir peur de toi toutes les nuits ? Car oui j'ai peur de toi, de m'endormir, de rêver de toi_, de succombe __à__ toi..._Moi le Killer j'ai peur !

Le jour j'oublie cette peur me noyant dans l'adrénaline et le sang, mais la nuit, je la ressens de plus en plus forte. Tu m'empêches d'être moi-même, moi enfant de l'obscurité._ J'ai peur d'elle à cause de ta présence._

Je me regarde une dernière fois, mes cheveux longs couleur cendre détachés, ma tenue presque identique sauf le tee-shirt que j'ai changé contre un autre toujours noir, cette fois _Within __Temptation_. Je ne dors jamais en tenue relâché, ma tenue toujours collée à ma peau, mes armes proches de moi._ Pas de __repos._ Toujours prête, moi contre l'univers entier.

Mais être-je prête à être contre toi?

Yeux verts contre yeux noirs. Notre rencontre sera explosive et j'ai peur de succombé à ta peau et j'ai la foutue frayeur que tu deviennes une drogue à mes yeux, tellement forte dont j'en veux encore et encore...

Au fond n'a tu pas déjà gagner ? Tes yeux verts hantant mes pensées et j'ai la foutue frousse que tu me tues.

Je dois n'avoir aucune volonté telle une poupée de chiffon pour céder aussi facilement à toi, mais je veux savoir,_ je dois savoir _d'où vient cette peur qui m'assaille. Il a suffit d'une nuit pour que mon cœur soit à la ramasse et mon cerveau disjoncte avec des questions sans réponses.

Et je vais me coucher, mon Smith a la main, mon couteau dans l'autre, paranoïaque comme je suis. Est-ce de ma faute ? Après tout je tue des gens sans état d'âme alors je me dois d'être toujours prête._ Pas__ le droit __à__ l'erreur._

Je suis folle à lier, une partie de moi te redoute et l'autre se languit de toi. Schizophrénie quand tu nous tiens.

Alors, je ferme les yeux la tête toujours remplit de question sans réponses et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée, redoutant et attendant que tu viennes me chercher. Et j'ai peur.

_It burns into your heart, the darkness that you fear._

* * *

><p><span>Le pourquoi du comment Down :<span> A la base je voulais un nom qui signifie mort, mais évidemment je n'ai rien trouvé (Merci Google T-T) après je suis tombé par pur hasard sur le nom Dawn ("crépuscule") mais à mon grand désespoir c'est féminin (Fail Absolu !-') alors j'ai pensé à Down qui ironie du sort signifie « Vers le bas » ce qui colle à mon thème de la mort (pour l'idée que quand on est mort, bah on est enterré donc ont est vers le bas quoi !*Explication de merde*).

Le pourquoi du comment Alyss: Je m'excuse d'avance, mais j'avoue que ce nom est totalement débile, mais je voulais faire une référence à un personnage que j'adore totalement psychopathe dans Pandora Hearts et j'ai inventé l'excuse débile du nom contracté du jeu qui est au passage GÉNIAL ! ! !

Le pourquoi du comment Killer : C'est un surnom débile donné par ma jumelle d'asocial **TbcAddict ** à cause d'un délire sur ma personnalité psychopathe qui n'avait pas de nom et qu'elle a renommée _Killer, _bref je voulais faire une référence à **TbcAddict**! Donc ,Coucou à toi, si tu passe par la! :D

Pour le prochain chapitre...on verra Pan !(ENFIN !)


	4. In the Middle of the Night

Hey Mina-San!Voici le chapitre 3,profitez-un c'est le dernier chapitre avant au moins Mercredi(en pleine écriture du chapitre 4) et encore c'est pas sur*va se cacher* étant donné que Demain c'est la rentrée Youpi...*va se prendre*

Pour ce chapitre, certains reconnaîtront peut être pour le titre,la fameuse chanson de Within Temptation "In the Middle of the Night".J'adore cette chanson donc elle risque souvent de s'incruster dans mes chapitres!＾＾'

Pour la musique de Within Temptation du chapitre 2*roulement de tambour* c'était "And We Run".Dans ce chapitre,on continue ce jeu débile avec 4 passage de "In the Middle of the Night"(je vous avais prévu!) et 2 chansons de Within Temptation(c'est ma drogue) ainsi qu'un morceau de "Hysteria" de Muse.

Bref,je me tais et je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture.

**WARNING:**J'ai beau demander a chaque Noël d'avoir Peter Pan, le père Noël ne me l'a toujours pas amène (ce qui est bien dommage) donc ce personnage génial appartient **toujours** au génie d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz (même si je n'abandonne pas je veux toujours Peter Pan comme cadeau de Noël!). Cependant, le personnage bipolaire et psychopathe de Yami, appartient à la seule personne au monde capable d'avoir un fou rire pour une décapitation (ceci n'est pas une blague)...moi ! Certaines chansons dont des passages sont utilisés appartient a leurs auteurs.

**PS:** Malgré toute l'attention que j'ai apportée lors des différentes relectures de ce chapitre, il se peut toujours qu'il y a quelques erreurs qui se dissimulent et je m'en excuse sincèrement,indiquez-les moi et je les corrigerais le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p><span>In the middle of the night.<span>

« -Elle est vivante ? »

« -On peut toujours tenter de la ruer de coups, ça la réveillera ! »

« - Ferme-la ! Pan te tuera s'il t'entend ! Il a bien dit qu'il la voulait vivante ! »

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement, je les vois, ces foutus Robin Hood et j'ai envie de les buter.

« -Bien dormis _Princess_? » Me lance un des gamins ironiquement. Oh que tu vas le regretter...

Ma main toujours sur ma lame, l'autre sur Smith&Wesson et je soupire intérieurement de soulagement en les voyant.

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais énervé une psychopathe meurtrière.

D'un mouvement agile, je me lève, bloque le gamin contre un arbre, mon couteau sous son cou, mon Smith sur sa tempe sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Eh oui _mes ch__é__ris_, que voulez-vous que je vous dise je suis douée._ Et égocentrique aussi ? _

Un rictus moqueur se dessine sur mon visage et je vois en toi, stupide gamin, la peur. Et mon sourire s'agrandit, oh que j'aime cette expression sur vos visages de pathétiques humains.

Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi je sais maîtriser mes sentiments, la colère, la peur, la tristesse n'existe pas. Je suis Immuable._ Implacable__._

_« __- _Où est ce foutu gamin qui joue a cache-cache et qui croit pouvoir me tuer ? OÙ EST-IL ! ? »J'ai voulu être le plus neutre possible, mais la haine me revient de plus en plus profonde et mon visage ne démontre rien. Mélange paradoxale qui te fait ciller sous mes yeux. Tu as peur et j'adore ça.

« -Tu parle de Pan ? » Ta voix est claire, sans la moindre once de doute et pourtant je lis la peur sur ton visage et mentalement je t'applaudis, rare sont ceux qui n'ont pas bégaie, supplié ou encore s'évanouit quand mon arme est si près de leur _joli_ visage.

« -Pan ? Comme Peter Pan ? » Question Stupide. Tu connais beaucoup de Pan toi ! ? J'ai envie de me foutre une baffe, mais je dois savoir, dans quelle merde je me suis embarqué.

« -Lui-même » dit une voix derrière moi, j'ai beau ne l'avoir jamais entendu, chaque parcelle de mon corps, sais parfaitement que c'est toi et chaque mot sortant de ta bouche me donne envie de vomir.

Je lâche le gamin, tremblant comme une feuille, qui glisse désespérément contre l'arbre pour atteindre le sol, larmoyant. Je range ma lame, mon Smith toujours à la main._ On__ ne sait jamais._

Je regarde le gamin et ma foutue conscience me revendique que j'en ai trop fait._ Pas__ faux._

Je ne suis pas comme toi, Pan. Oh ne mens pas, j'ai vu cette lueur moqueuse dans tes yeux et ma haine s'agrandit.

Mon emprise sur mon arme se renforce. Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai _plus __peur_, mon corps est une marionnette contrôlée par ma haine et crois moi je vais te buter. Et tu regretteras, tu regretteras de m'avoir touché, là nuit ou toutes mes emmerdes ont commencé._Je __hai__s __me faire __toucher__._

_Don't__ know I can't hood on always losing control._

« -Donc nous sommes à Neverland, j'en déduis ? » Chaque mot sortant de ma bouche semble neutre, intrigué, mais si tu savais a quel point je te hais.

« -Tout à fait, _Sweetheart. » _ Tu m'imites, tu caches ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, mais je vois ton amusement,_ tu__ t'amuse__s__ de moi._

Alors, nous sommes à Neverland,_ love _?Et je ris et je ris. Un rire digne d'une hystérique, je suis folle et je vois ton rictus amusé, oh toi aussi tu es fou, je le vois, je le sais. Deux fous riant ensemble, s'amusant a leur dépends.

Tu es Peter Pan et je suis à Neverland, mon cerveau travaille à cent à l'heure, essayant de digérer cette information totalement folle.

Je suis étrange, je devrais penser à des trucs logiques, a un foutu moyen de sortir de cet enfer moins accueillant que dans la version qui a bercé mon enfance et pourtant la première chose a laquelle je pense c'est qu'au bon dieu tu es plus sexy quand dans le Disney et j'adore ça._Foutu__ d__ésir._

Oh oui tu es beau, un démon sous le visage d'un ange. Tu es beau, mais tu le seras encore plus quand j'aurais ta tête entre mes doigts. Mon sourire s'allonge et ton visage rayonne, n'importe quelle fille fonderait sur place. Cependant, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, je suis une chasseuse de primes sans remords._ Implacable_.

"-Beaucoup de personnes pleurent, hurlent ou alors veulent s'enfuir _en vain__,_ mais toi tu ris, c'est bien la première fois." Et ton rictus amusé me répugne et pourtant je ris, oui je ris de toi.

"-Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, je suis le _Killer_" Rétorque-je, un sourire mi-amusée mi- dégouté.

J'ai gagné non ? Silence Totale.

Tu me regardes, non c'est faux tu me dévores des yeux et je déteste ça. _Foutue __cœur__ qui bat trop vite._

Tu ne dis rien, s'amusant à mes dépens. Je hais ça, je hais ne rien savoir, je veux savoir ce que tu penses et ça me rend dingue._ Le__savoir, c'__est le pouvoir._

Ma tête est de nouveau rempli de questions sans réponses et je te regarde, je veux transpercer ton âme. Je veux savoir la vérité. Ne pas savoir me fait de plus en plus sombre dans une folie que je ne connais pas. Et je hais ça.

_I search for __answers. Not__ questioned before._

Ton regard se dévie de moi._ Je__ hais __ç__a. _Et je me dégoute, car je _hais_que tu m'ignores._ L'Hôpital__ psychiatrique se __rapproche, Yami__. _

Tes yeux émeraudes se posent sur l'un des _Robins __Hood_, le peu de souvenirs que j'ai de Peter Pan me fait suppose que ce sont les _Lost __Boy_, devenue des adolescents, mais surtout des putains de psychopathes._ Ça__ montre bien la diff__é__rence entre la r__éalité__ et la fiction._

Je peux lire en ton regard une certaine confiance envers lui._ Tu__n'es__ qu'un livre ouvert. _

Cependant, je ne suis pas naïve, je peux le sentir_,_ tu te sers de lui. Après tout qui ne s'est jamais servie d'une personne pour arriver à satisfaire ses foutus désirs personnels ?

J'essaye de vous comprendre, toi et ce _Lost __Boy_._ Pauvre__ fou qui a confiance en toi._ Votre langage reste indéchiffrable pour moi et je déteste la sensation d'avoir un foutu obstacle devant moi. En un seul regard, vous êtes capables de tout vous dire et moi j'en suis incapable. _Foutue asociabilité_. Bon dieu que je déteste ça._ Tu__ n'a__s__ pas le droit d'__être__ plus dou__é__ que __moi. Je__ te l'interdis._

Et je ne comprends pas, je suis paumée, ils s'en vont, tous les _Lost Boys_ disparaissent devant mes yeux dans un écran de fumée. _Foutue Magie. _

Je n'ai pas peur de la magie, ni de Neverland, ma vie est déjà assez taré que pour moi c'est normal, je suis doué pour m'habituer a tout types de situations même les plus dingues.

Alors, pourquoi j'ai cette foutu peur qui me reprend, pourquoi mon corps se paralyse et pourquoi mon putain de cœur bat de plus en plus fort ? _Car j'ai peur d'__être__ seule avec toi._

Ma tête est remplie de questions sans réponses et le silence me glace de l'intérieur._ Ton__silence_. Et je déteste ça.

Yeux verts contre yeux noirs, toi contre moi et je regrette alors de ne pas battre contre l'univers entier._ Car__ tu me glace__s__ de l'int__é__rieur et je suis en train de perdre._

Je guette le moindre signe, j'essaye en vain de déchiffrer tes yeux dont tu m'interdis l'accès.

_I follow the sign__s__.__I'm close to the fire._

Une simple phrase de toi peut mettre le feu à mon âme.

_I __don't__ care if__I'm playing with fire._

Et je suis prête comme je ne l'ai jamais été, prête à te buter, à me barrer d'ici. Et sans remords je tuerais tout sur mon passage. Je suis comme un oiseau en cage. Je veux ma liberté._ Tu__ ne __m'enfermeras __jamais. C'__est impossible. _

Je vois dans tes yeux que tu me reconnais._ Tu me ressembles. _Je joue avec le feu et je sais, je peux le sentir_, _tu n'es pas naïf tu sais que je suis capable de tout, mon regard est froid comme mon âme. Je suis gelé de l'intérieur.

_I'm award that I'm frozen inside._

Je continue à te regarder, a essayé de desceller ton âme et malgré moi je suis en train de me noyer dans tes yeux émeraudes._ Et__ je me d__é__teste et je te __hais__ encore plus._

Je suis un paradoxe complexe, je me noie en toi alors mon corps et mon cœur sont tiraillé par cette foutue peur. Et je sais que je suis vivante._ Tu __m'as__ rendu vivante alors que je suis morte de l'int__é__rieur._

Une nouvelle adrénaline s'empare de moi, de plus en plus forte a chaque seconde, je ne l'ai jamais sentie et je suis déjà enivré. _Ne sombre __pas, je__ te l'interdit Yami..._

Et je sais au fin fond de mon âme que c'est trop tard... Je suis incapable de le contrôler, je ne le connais pas. Mon foutu cœur est sectionné, je veux ta tête sur un pique et en même temps je veux ton corps. Ce foutu désir est en train de me tuée de l'intérieur et je déteste ça._ Bloody__ d__e__sire._

_Putain de merde._ Tu es en train de me diviser de l'intérieur. Schizophrénie quand tu nous tiens et bon dieu je veux mes réponses !

« -Le _K__iller_ hein ? Juste le _Killer _? » Tu dédaignes enfin me parler et je regrette aussitôt ton silence. Chaque syllabe sortant de ta bouche me rend malade à en crever._ Tu__ doute__s__ de qui je suis et je __hais__ qu'on doute de mon identi__té__._

Je ne dis rien, pas par peur, mais parce que le silence est la meilleure des armes et mon regard noir suffit pour transmettre tout ce que je pense au fond de mon être._ Je __perds__ le contrôle._

_Last Chance to lose control._

_« __-Je vois...__ »_Ton sourire moqueur presque niais me répugne. Voir quoi ? Ma haine ? Où quelque de choses de tellement plus fort que ça ?

Et je t'offre en échange un silence de glace.

« -Yami... tu es tellement plus que ça. » Ta voix est douce et enivrante, mais aussi inquiétante. Est j'ai failli perdre le contrôle, mais mon véritable nom dans ma bouche a mis le foudre au poudre en moi.

Je resserre mon emprise de plus en plus forte sur mon Smith&Wesson et je m'en fous d'avoir la main en sang à cause de mes ongles irréguliers. Je ne ressens pas la douleur juste la haine.

Et l'adrénaline revient et me bouffe de l'intérieur, je suis contrôlé, je ne réfléchis plus, je suis hystérique. _Je veux juste t'arracher ton __cœur__._

_Tellement plus que ça hein__? _Je suis tellement plus que ça ? Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi a tu essayés de me tuer ! ESPÈCE DE BATARD ! !_ Et__ je sais, et je __sens, je__perds__ le contrôle._

De quel droit ose tu prononces chaque syllabe de mon prénom ? _Je le __hais__ tellement et toi aussi je te __hais__. _Que sais-tu de moi ? Hein Pan, Que sais-tu de moi ! ?

Sais tu que je suis une chasseuse de primes sans remords ? Que je ne ressens aucune tristesse à couper le fils de la vie d'une personne ? Sais tu que je déteste perdre ? Que je sais me montrer cruel ? LE SAIS TU PAN ! ?

_So where will you go. When I will murder your soul._

Je m'approche de toi, chacun un de mes pas est guidé par la haine, je joue avec le feu et je peux sentir que mes ailes vont bruler mais c'est trop tard._ Pas__ de __chance, Pan__._

J'ai perdu le contrôle, mon masque impassible se brise faisant découvrant mon visage déformé par la haine, mon corps entier grisé par ce sentiment envoûtant._ Je__ n'ai pas __peur, je__ veux juste te faire __souffrir. Et__ t'entendre hurler de douleur._

J'arrive vers toi, tu restes impassible et bon dieu que je vais te tuer et oh que tu vas souffrir !

Mon Smith&Wesson sur ta tempe et ma main se glisse sous ton cou s'emboîtant parfaitement.

Un frisson parcourt mon corps entier au contact de ta peau, un foutu frisson de désir._ Bloody desire._ Et je vois dans tes yeux, le même désire._ Dis-__moi__Pan qui de nous succombera en premier ?_

Tu ne cilles point, tu me lances une provocation, m'invitant à entrer dans ton jeu malsain aux règles encore méconnus. Nos deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, s'emboîtant parfaitement comme si le destin l'avait calculé._ J'emmerde le destin._

Et mon putain de cœur bat la chamade et je me sens vivante, je déteste ça._ Le__ sens tu Pan__? _

J'essaye de capter ton pouls, peau contre peau et je ne sens rien_. As-tu__ seulement un __cœur__ Pan__?_

Ton sourire moqueur toujours présent a deux doigts de la mort, me glace le sang. _Veux-tu __mourir__ ? O__ù__ est c__e__ un pi__è__ge ?_

Et je comprends trop tard, ta main glisse près de mon visage et me touche ma joue pendant quelques secondes qui me semblent éternelles. Tu me repousses d'une force herculéenne. L_a __magie ? Où dois-je__ me faire __à__ l'id__é__e que tu es plus fort que moi__?_

Je ne comprends plus, des centaines de questions résonnent dans ma tête, assourdissant.

Je tombe comme une poupée de chiffon, des larmes de rages coulent sur mon visage que j'essuie aussi vite._ Ne__ pas monter ses __faiblesses. Jamais_.

Tu t'approches de moi et ma tête hurle que j'ai déjà vu cette scène._ Vas-tu__ me tuer pour de bon Pan ou __vas-tu__ jouer avec ma pauvre personne__?_

J'essaye désespérément de me lever, mais mes jambes sont en contons et je déteste ça._ Je__ ne peux pas __être__faible, je__ n'ai pas le droit._

La vérité m'éclate au visage, tu me rends faible._ Tu__ me __rends__ humaine et je ne veux pas__ être__humaine. Je__ veux __être__morte._

Chacun de tes pas résonne en moi comme une fatalité, je sens tes yeux sur moi et ce simple contact brûle ma peau.

Tu arrives à moi fatalement. _Foutue destin,__foutue __fatalité._Et je ne comprends pas, je suis paumé, tu me prends dans tes bras...

C'est doux... ton visage si proche du mien, tes lèvres à porter des miennes et mes foutues jambes qui me font titubé.

Ce moment dure une éternité._ Je d__é__teste ça et en même temps j'en suis dingue._ Je ne vois même pas que tu me pousses contre l'arbre le plus proche._ Que__vas-tu__ me faire Pan__?_

Comme une simple humaine amoureuse, mon cœur bat la chamade menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine._ Je__ ne suis pas humaine, je suis le diable.__Foutu __cœur__._ Tes yeux verts me dévore, tu ne caches pas ton désir et j'ai envie de vomir tout en aillant envie d'avoir encore plus de contact avec ta foutu peau._ Et__ bon dieu que ton parfum me rend dingue._

Tu dédaignes enfin à exécuter un geste, ton visage se rapproche de ma joue, tes lèvres si proches de mon oreille. Et mon foutu cœur qui bat la chamade et ma foutue main qui lâche mon arme._ Et__ je suis vuln__é__rable._

« -Ce n'est pas l'heure, Yami... Je t'interdis de me tuer...Jouons plutôt ensemble. Que le meilleur gagne,_ Love »_Ton foutu rictus moqueur me répugne.

Et tu disparais dans un écran de fumée violet. _Foutue Magie_.

Comme le gamin que j'ai failli buter si tu n'avais pas débarqué, je me glisse désespérément contre l'arbre, le cœur battant, l'adrénaline s'écoulant à toute vitesse dans mon corps. Nouvelle drogue tellement puissante.

Je hurle, je hurle de rage et je te maudis de tous les noms. Et je me hais, je me hais de ne pas t'avoir tué alors que j'en avais l'occasion et je me hais encore plus d'avoir été faible.

Ton sourire amusé s'imprime dans mon esprit me faisant encore plus hurler ma haine.

Et je suis seule, au milieu de la nuit, à hurler envers moi-même et ton foutu corps trop désirable._ Et encore plus r__é__pugnant._

_In the middle of the night_

Je titube, foutus vertiges et je sais que ce que ça signifie. Je le sens dans mes tripes._ Pas maintenant._

Pas maintenant que le jeu a commencé, que le meilleur de nous deux doit gagner._ Pas__ maintenant !_

"-Game on..." Murmure-je à demi mots, mais je sais que tu les entends.

Je peux sentir ta présence glaçante et mon sourire s'agrandit._ Oh que __oui, que__ le meilleu__r__ gagne__,__ Pan. _

Pas le temps de te chercher que ces foutus vertiges me reprennent me faisant menacé de régurgité mon déjeuné sur le sol.

Et je tombe pour la troisième fois de cette foutue nuit et je sais que je vais me réveiller. Et je déteste ça.

* * *

><p>C'est officiel mes personnages font ce qu'ils veulent et sont totalement schizophrène!o-O<p>

A Mercredi!(normalement...) pour le chapitre 4,dans ce chapitre on verra un personnage primordiale pour la suite et Pan...bah il va attendre encore 1 chapitre(surtout que ce chapitre se concentra sur Yami et Neverland).


End file.
